


[Script Offer][F4M] Don't Keep a Pregnant Wolf-Girl Waiting!

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Wolf-Girl [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Lactation, Monster Girl, Pregnant Sex, Wolf girl, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: ["Wolf-Girl" Series][Monster Girl][Fsub][L-Bombs][Mood Swing][Breastfeeding][Blowjob][Pregnant Sex][Cowgirl][Light Choking][Creampie][Aftercare]
Series: Wolf-Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062494
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] Don't Keep a Pregnant Wolf-Girl Waiting!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: A wolf-girl planned to eat some hapless villager one night, but ended up falling in love with him instead! Four months later he returns to the wolf-girl's den, though he probably should've done so sooner...

Speaker Tone/Personality: In my previous script, the wolf-girl didn't have a strictly-defined personality. She was malicious and tsundere, but soon became madly in love with the listener. She's STILL in love now, but those feelings are intensified by hormonal changes associated with pregnancy.

[setting is the wolf-girl's den]

I'm starting to feel hungry again...damn it, I just ate an hour ago!

Stupid...pregnancy! I HATE having to eat for two! At least it's better than the cramps...THOSE make me wanna kill someone.

[sigh] I'm getting too worked up. Maybe I should go to sleep early and---[sniffing]

That scent is oddly familiar...[growl] Who's there!?

Only a suicidal idiot would set foot in a wolf-girl's den!

Prepare to die---[gasp] It's YOU!

I haven't seen you in months, human...can't think of any other "idiot" who'd just walk in here...

[angrily] So where the hell have you been!? You said you'd be back, but I didn't think it would take THIS long!

[short pause]

[mocking] "Your belly's gotten bigger"...stop being a smart-ass! Obviously I'm pregnant with YOUR child!

Dealing with it alone hasn't been easy! Is this your idea of being a good father!?

[sigh] I suppose I can't be too mad...you DID come back, after all.

And as irritating as you are, I still missed you.

[passionate kiss] I missed the HELL out of you, human.

The night we met is still burned into my memory.

You surprised me; helped me become something I never thought I could be...

...And I love you for it, just as much as I did back then.

[short pause] It's okay darling, I forgive you. You've probably just been busy or whatever.

What matters most is that you're here NOW. Speaking of which, how long do you plan to stay?

[excited] A month or two!? That sounds great, but won't the other humans come looking for you?

I just want you to visit me regularly. You don't have to---mmmmffff! [listener kisses you]

[giggle] Well, it's hard to argue with that logic...

[improv making out]

It's been so lonely here without you...

I missed the way you feel...the way you smell...

...The way you fuck...[giggle]

[improv cont'd]

What did you say?

[scoff] Shut up! My eyes can't be THAT pretty...

[short pause] Yeah, so what if I'm blushing a little? You already know how I feel about you!

Less talking, more kissing!

[improv cont'd]

You've been staring at my breasts a lot [giggle] Do you like how much bigger they've gotten?

I've also been lactating; it's weird, but kinda cool!

[light squeal] Hey, warn me before you grab them like that! My breasts are more sensitive now...

[moan] Just like that, darling...[moan]...feels better than it did last time...

Oh! Some milk's starting to come out. Want a taste?

[improv breast-sucking]

What do you think? Does it taste alright?

[short pause] Yeah, I thought the same when I tried it!

You can keep sucking if you want...

[improv cont'd]

[moan] You're so good with your mouth...I wanna return the favor.

My teeth are pretty sharp, but can I try blowing you? I'll be careful, I promise!

I'll just get on my knees...holy shit!

Seeing your cock again is making my mouth water [giggle]

[improv blowjob]

How does my mouth feel? Pretty good?

Alright, I'll keep going then.

[improv cont'd]

Oooh, your cock's starting to pulse in my mouth!

I want you to shoot a load down my throat, okay?

Shouldn't be long now, your breathing's getting heavier [giggle]

[improv to orgasm]

[gulping, followed by a sigh] Not bad, huh? We need to do this more often!

Seeing that smile on your face makes me even happier. 

[short pause] You're welcome, darling!

Could you lay on the bed? As much as I wanna get bent over again, it'll be easier if I just ride you.

Perfect! Hold still while I lower myself onto you...

[improv cowgirl]

GOD, I love having you inside me!

Our bodies are so in sync; like we were always meant for each other...

[improv cont'd]

Can you...reach up and choke me a little? Not TOO tight, just enough to remind me who's in charge!

[softly choking] Yeah, that's good! [moan] Fuck...

[improv cont'd]

Wait, you're twitching...are you about to cum again!? Jeez, you're something else...

I'm close too, we can do it together.

Fill me up with your seed, darling! Make me yours again!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] I'm so glad we're together once more...[several kisses]

[giggle] I love you too. Wanna spoon me?

[short pause] Mmmm...the warmth of your body feels so great!

I...um...might be jumping the gun here, but would you consider moving in with me? Permanently?

I don't think I'd be welcome in a human village [laugh] And the other wolf-girls will know you're my mate, so you'd be safe!

It'd be an adjustment for both of us, THAT much is certain...

But I think our family will be better for it, don't you agree?

[sultry] If nothing else, it would mean you could have me anytime...any day of the week [giggle]

[yawn] Just think about it, darling. Worst comes to worst, I still plan on savoring EVERY moment that you're with me.

[kiss] Good night.


End file.
